1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for providing power to a plurality of soap or disinfectant dispensers through a power over ethernet (PoE) network and for sensing various operational parameters of the dispensers and communicating those parameters through the network connection to a central computing device.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is known that poor hand cleaning compliance in the medical and food industries is a source of infectious disease. It is also known that hand cleaning compliance increases if an employee knows that management is monitoring compliance. Similarly it is known that hand cleaning compliance also increases if the soap or disinfectant dispensers are in good operating condition.